Nayuta no Kiseki
26 July 2012 Nihon Falcom|rating = CERO B|sold = 111,842(per 2013)}}Nayuta no Kiseki ( ) is a spin-off of the Trails series, set in a different timeline on Remnant Island. Setting Nayuta no Kiseki ''is set in a different world than the mainline ''Kiseki ''titles. The game makes no mention of the continent of Zemuria and makes use of a calendar known as New Style (N.S.) rather than the Septian Calendar. Instead of the Great Collapse, the catastrophic event that defined the mainline ''Kiseki ''titles' world, the world in ''Nayuta no Kiseki ''had to overcome a legendary Great Flood. Rather than a continent, ''Nayuta no Kiseki takes place on the Sciencia Sea, a vast ocean dotted with tiny islands. Humans living on this islands believe that the Sciencia Sea is finite and that there must more beyond its edges. One such believer was astronomer William Herschel, father of the eponymous protagonist, who set sail to discover one such hypothetical world. Home of the protagonists is a small island known as Remnant Island, which is said to be in the middle of the Sciencia Sea. It takes approximately half a day by ship to reach it from Saint-Elysee, a port city located on the continent. Remnant Island has become known for a strange phenomenon that ruins and stars fall from its sky. It is even believed that Remnant Island itself was formed from ruins that fell from the sky. Star shards (星の欠片), a mysterious ore, can be found at the place where these stars have fallen. Star shards are known to respond to the seven colours of light. When a set amount of light is projected on these shards, they are said to show the imaginary world of Lost Heaven ( ). Lost Heaven is known for its dynamic nature with flora and fauna more beautiful than one has ever seen, greenery all the way to its borders. Unable to imagine that Lost Heaven is part of their own world, people have start to long and look for the imaginary Lost Heaven. Lost Heaven, in turn, is an alternative world consisting of several islands. Located in the centre is the Star Garden (星の庭園). The four surrounding islands, referred to as continents, are each in one of the four seasons. * Oltapia, the Continent of Forests (密林の大陸 オルタピア), in the southwest starts with spring; * Lizveld. the Continent of the Abyss (深淵の大陸 リズヴェルド), in the northwest starts with summer; * Heimmel, the Continent of the Sacred Mountain (ハインメル 霊峰の大陸), in the northeast starts with winter; * La Wolg, the Continent of Origin (ラ・ウォルグ 原初の大陸), in the southeast with autumn. Synopsis Prologue Nayuta Herschel, our protagonist, returns to Remnant Island with his friend Cygna Alhazan. We meet Nayuta's Sister, Asa. Nayuta gets requests from Orvus the swordmaster and Dorado the guard. Nayuta completes the requests. Orvus wants to make sure Nayuta remembers what he's learned about swordplay, and Dorado wants Asa to make a lunchbox for him. We meet Nayuta's childhood friend Lyra. A large tower-shaped ruin falls near the island. Ruins fall from time to time near Remnant Island but this one is much larger than usual. Orvus gives Nayuta and Cygna permission to investigate. At the top of the tower, Nayuta and Cygna find a fairy. Immediately, Zext, a large man with the air of a villain, appears with Selam, his servant. Zext takes the gear the fairy is holding, called a Master Gear, by force. Afterward, Cygna and Selam exchange blows, but Cygna is easily defeated. Zext and Selam then leave. Nayuta and Cygna decide to take the fairy back to Nayuta's house secretly for treatment. Back at Nayuta's house, the fairy awakes. Nayuta and Cygna introduce themselves and learn the fairy's name is Noi. They learn that Zext is evil and the Master Gear is important for stopping him somehow. At this point, Noi leaves Nayuta's house and activates a dormant portal nearby. Nayuta and Cygna decide to step through the portal themselves, not knowing what lies beyond... Chapter 1 - Door to Another World Stub Chapter 2 - The Moving Gears Stub Chapter 3 - Hell Fever Stub Chapter 4 - The Final Key Stub Chapter 5 - Secret of the Mythos Stub Chapter 6 - The Road that Weaves Bonds Stub Epilogue Stub After Story Stub Characters * Nayuta Herschel * Noi * Signa Alhazen * Serum El Ordin * Creha Rem Ordin * Zext di Quarius Dominador * Asa Herschel * Lyra Burton * Gio * Erislet * Argol * Nemeas * Aulbath Alhazen Development Announcement Stub Release Nayuta no Kiseki was released on July 26, 2012. The limited edition shipped with a Pom pass case and a drama CD featuring most events in the prologue. Category:Games Category:Spin-off games